


tie me up and take me over

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save Rose Wilson from her Garbage Fire Dad, Slade is the worst, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: It was such a contrast to his violent training exercises that if not for knowing his hands, Rose would have been convinced he was letting some random freak molest her.
Relationships: Rose Wilson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	tie me up and take me over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I'm sorry and yet not sorry for writing this. Enjoy!

The room was dimly lit and damp. The lone window hung partially open, letting the humid summer air drift into the room. It was unpleasant, yet strangely comforting. Or it would have been.

Bound, stripped, and blind-folded, Rose writhed on the table she had been strapped to, trying to keep her breathing steady and calm. She was successful. For the most part.

Despite the blindfold, Slade’s presence was looming at the foot of the table, his hands slowly caressing. His fingers danced gentle patterns across her outer thighs, every so often gripping her legs to gently knead them. It was such a contrast to his violent training exercises that if not for knowing his hands, Rose would have been convinced he was letting some random freak molest her.

“Couldn’t wait to get me all naked and vulnerable, huh?” Rose grunted, her hips tensing briefly as a hand moved to idly stroke. She wanted to grind, but she forced her body to still. No way was she caving that easily.

His hand pausing in its touches, Slade let out a sound almost like a chuckle. “You said it yourself, you can’t be hurt. But there are plenty of ways to break someone down. It’s just a matter of finding the right method…” The knuckles of his left hand slipped down, brushing over her inner thigh, so close. The closest he’d been since they started. “Or rather, the right spot.”

“You asshole,” Rose growled, wishing her legs were free so she could kick him in the face. Maybe shatter his nose. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. It was sick, perverted, completely and absolutely fucked. And she didn’t want him to stop. She wondered what his tongue would feel like down there, or what he’d feel like on top of her, thrusting into her without any care for her well-being.

The thought made her grow slick, much to her embarrassment. Slade definitely noticed, as his right hand finally, oh so briefly, touched across her folds. She tried to bite her tongue to prevent the sound she made from escaping her, but only partly succeeded. As a result, she let out a hiccuping moan, her hips jolting for the first time this session.

“Slade…” she tried to growl it out as a warning. Instead, it slipped from her lips as a husky little plea.  _ He’s going to never let you live this down, Rose. Fucking fantastic… _

His hand hovered, so close to her skin and yet so far away, and she wanted to scream and call him every variation of ‘fucker’ that sprung to mind. “Just crack, Rose...it’s what you’re best at,” he murmured in reply, his other hand stroking her outer thigh, and she didn’t need a blindfold to know he was staring at her with that intense glare that made her want to punch him in the throat. It also made her want to climb onto his lap.

Sometimes she really hated herself.

“FUCK YOU!” she snapped, jerking hard and trying to just lunge at the source of his voice, her teeth gnashing not unlike a feral dog. “I’ll take your good eye and make you choke on it if you think I’ll-”

_ DING DING DING! _

The timer made Rose grow still, her breathing heavy but evenly paced. The timer had just gone off...shit, had it really been an hour already?

Suddenly, the blindfold was yanked off of her, and Rose blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the dark room as Slade picked up the timer, watching it for a moment before setting it down.

“One hour...you did decently.”

An offended grunt tore its way from Rose’s lips before she could stop herself. “ _Decently?!_ You are such a-”

His hand cupped her, and Rose bucked almost violently, biting on her lip to muffle the pathetic whimper that escaped her. And her father, ever confident like the prick he was, leaned over her so he could whisper in her ear, “Time for your reward.”

And then his thumb rubbed over her clit, two fingers slipping inside her before she could even register them.

Her climax was swift and unforgiving, her body having been wound up so tightly during the training, it barely needed any further attention to go over the edge. She screamed, her hips going rigid before jerking and twitching, cunt clenching around his fingers as she gushed over his hand. Slade didn’t slow down, continuing to pump and stroke her, drawing out her orgasm, his free hand reaching up and petting her hair almost tenderly. Almost.

Finally, it was over, and she was vaguely aware of her arms and legs being freed from the restraints, before Slade’s arms slid underneath her and scooped her up. Despite herself, she curled into him, trembling and panting softly as the afterglow washed over her.

“Tomorrow we’re going for two hours. Not that you’ll last that long.”

“Fuck you.”

“In a way, I just did.”

Rose punched his shoulder with an annoyed grunt before finally passing out.


End file.
